Uno: Cullen Edition
by JerinAnn
Summary: The Cullens have a tradition of taking random games and adapting them to entertain them in their long lives. Emmett decides to get all the Cullen children together to play his adaption of Uno with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As I am writing a Cullen Truth or Dare story, I decided to write this as well. I love the game Uno even though I don't play it like the majority of people do. Because of that, I would like to warn you that the rules might be slightly different, but I looked up the standard rules to the game so they should be normal most of the time.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Bella's POV:**

I was in my own personal heaven with my lovely husband, Edward, until his brother came running into our room like a baboon without knocking. Luckily he only caught us in a heated make-out instead of something else that would have been even more embarrassing.

"Wow!" Emmett said, covering his eyes. "You two need to go on a second honeymoon."

Edward's eyes brightened and was about to speak when Emmett interrupted again. "Not right now! It can wait a couple more weeks. There's something more important than you two's raging hormones."

Edward groaned and covered his head with his hands. "Not now, Emmett."

"Come on, Edward! It's one of our infamous Cullen adapted games. Bella has to play it -and I promise to keep Renesmee out of it."

I groaned. "I'm scared already. I've played Truth or Dare with you guys before as a human, and I'm now scarred for it."

"It's not that bad," Emmett insisted. "Besides, it's just a game of Uno."

"With a huge twist to it which will permanently destroy the little dignity I have left."

"Let's just play it," Edward mumbled. "He won't leave us alone until we agree."

Emmett beamed. "Super." He turned to face me directly. "So here are the rules,"  
he said more seriously than before. "You are to block all our thoughts to keep Edward from cheating-"

"-Then the game better not last long," I interrupted.

He ignored me. "The rules are really similar to the original game. The card values are all the same, but the first person can decide to dare -or make them tell the truth about- anything to the ultimate loser."

"Who's the ultimate loser?" I asked.

"The last person to be holding their cards," Emmett spoke to me like I was an idiot. Let's face it, the Cullen games are nothing like you would expect so you can never assume anything.

I sighed. "Let me guess; the game gets highly inappropriate."

"Yup," Emmett said with an impish grin dominating his face.

"Let's just get this game over with," I mumbled.

* * *

All the Cullens "children" were gather in a circle surrounding the Cullen table. Esme and Carlisle decided they never wanted to be a part of these games after the last shocking result, and Renesmee was too young to participate -but I admit the only time she will ever be allowed to play these games at any given age was over my pile of ashes.

Emmett rubbed his hands together. "This is going to be great!"

Everyone groaned, and I shot a look at Edward. I opened my mind to him. _A second honeymoon better be worth it._

Edward grinned. "It will," he mouthed at me, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I sighed and shook my head. I often wondered where my hesitant and proper husband went. My transformation into a vampire changed more than just me, apparently. Edward was overjoyed by the fact that he didn't have to treat me like I was a fragile bubble anymore.

I turned my attention back to Emmett to find he was already dealing the cards out. I groaned softly and expanded my shield to cover everyone but Edward. "This game better not take too long or my shield will collapse back to only me. Once Edward runs out of cards, I will take the shield down."

They all nodded -Edward looked disappointed- and we started the game. I looked at my hand and saw that I had three red cards, two blues, a yellow, and a green. The first card on the discard pile was green.

"You go first, Bella," Alice sang in her chirpy voice. "Rules say that the youngest goes first."

I grumbled while I put down my green reverse. Emmett made a sound that was halfway between a groan and a growl. It would have been his turn to go, but I reversed the direction so Edward could go.

Edward put down a yellow reverse which pissed off Alice. I laughed silently. I could see the way this game ticked off the participants, which gave Edward and me a way to annoy his siblings. Well, if we were going to mess with them, I might as well be rude to Emmett.

I put down my only yellow card, which made Emmett curse. It happened to be a draw two.

The game went on as a way to sabotage each other. Edward and I were decent to each other, but we showed the others no mercy. I had one card left so I quickly said "Uno" before they could call me out for it.

Emmett grumbled knowing that his decision would make me win or lose the game. Rosalie changed the color of the card which almost made me swear, but Emmett put down a green five. I had to double check my card. I had a yellow five. I won the game.

I beamed as I put down my last card. I turned to Edward. "You better finish soon or my head will explode."

Edward nodded, gritted his teeth, and continued the game. As it turns out, it was Emmett vs Edward. Edward wasn't faring well without his talent, a talent that doesn't seem like it would affect the odds.

"Uno," Emmett said triumphantly. I groaned. My head was about to split from the pressure of keeping my shield around them for a few hours. Who knew that a game of Uno took so long? Edward had better throw a curveball, because I don't want to dare him.

Of course he didn't. He ended up losing to Emmett. "Bella gets to either force you to tell the truth about anything or dare you."

I turned to Edward with a smile as I pulled my shield out of my mind. I showed him the R rated dare I wanted him to do. He smiled widely. "I can do that," he said with a dark chuckle. I laughed and snuggled into his arms. I was glad this game was over.

"What's the dare?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"You never said I had to tell anyone the dare" was my brilliant reply.

He grumbled. "Fine. Round two starts tomorrow."

My eyebrows shot up and my eyes widened. "Round two?"

He nodded. "We'll give you some time to rest your mind before we go on."

"Joy," I said sarcastically. I turned to Edward. "Want to fulfill your dare now?"

He beamed and scooped me up into his arms to keep his promise. I hope Edward won tomorrow or we run the risk of something terrible happening.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know if you want me to continue this. I hope you all have a great night. ~JerinAnn**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First, I would like to apologize for not updating in a long time. Life is really hectic, and I have a lot of bigger projects to work on. I will try to update this periodically. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Bella's POV:**

After Edward and I spent a wonderful night together at our cottage, we reluctantly decided to head back to the main house to resume our game of Uno. I really didn't want to continue playing the game, but Emmett would throw a fit for the next decade if I refused him a few more rounds. Who knows, maybe Edward or I would win again.

I was a bundle of nerves by the time we reached the main house. I was nervous to continue these games. Everyone knew that the longer the game went, the more competitive everyone got. When it came to this family… I shuttered at the thought.

When we ran through the front door of the house, Emmett actually dragged us to the living room, apparently too eager to resume the game to wait two seconds for us to enter on our own accord.

I gave Alice an exasperated look to which she just shrugged, a smile dominate on her face. She was just as eager as Emmett to continue the game. She grabbed the deck and started to pass out cards. I sighed and forced my shield out to cover everyone in the room besides Edward. I gritted my teeth. This had better be a fast game.

Emmett smirked at Edward. "Loser's first?"

Edward growled at his brother, but flipped the first deck card over and put a green draw two ontop of it.

I glared at him. Edward then seemed to notice what he just did. "Are you incompetent without your talent?" I demanded, my patience already stretched to it's limit. Fine, if that's how he wanted to play.

I looked at my seven cards and didn't see anything I could use to get back at him. Alice sat right next to me which meant my card would affect her. I didn't want her as my enemy because it seemed Edward took on that role, so I decided to try to ally with her. I put my green one on top of Edward's card and discreetly showed Alice that I had a green draw two as well. She smiled slightly.

Alice put down a green reverse which meant it was my turn. I laughed lightly as I placed my draw two on the pile.

I looked at Edward calmly. "Now we're even."

Edward grumbled as he put down another green card. I could tell he wasn't happy with me, but he knew he deserved it.

"Who the hell shuffled the cards?" Emmett exclaimed. "It looks like all the greens are on top!"

Emmett was half-right. As the game continued, green seemed to be the most popular color. Edward cursed after we were in the game for a while when I put down a yellow to switch it up a little. Edward had to draw eight cards before he found a yellow.

The game continued until both Alice and Emmett had only one card left. I could tell Emmett was concentrating hard because he was glaring holes at them. I knew he was desperate to win this game. He wanted to have the chance to dare one of his siblings to do something stupid.

But Alice won the game because of Rosalie. It happened to be the color they both needed, but Alice went before Emmett. Emmett swore loudly. I rolled my eyes. He should be grateful to get second place.

The game continued and Edward was the next to get rid of all his cards. I breathed a sigh of relief for that meant I could let go of my shield. Edward placed a kiss on my forehead and wished me luck. Luck tended to avoid me.

I ended up losing the game.

I groaned and threw my cards on the table. I looked at Alice and said hesitantly, "I choose dare."

Alice beamed. "I dare you to let me dress you up for a whole month."

I moaned as I leant back against Edward's chest. That pixie was trying to kill me.

"Fine," I finally said. "When do you want to do it?"

She laughed. The evil little pixie. "Well, I want to dress you up once a day…"

"Alice," Edward quickly spoke up, having felt my breathing escalate. "Once a day is the most you can do."

Alice pouted. "Fine." She turned to me. "Come on." When I hesitated, she reached over and pulled me away from Edward and into the torture chamber. I sighed. Well, there goes my peace of mind.

I let Alice have her Bella Barbie session though my patience was thinning by the minute. I sat there gritting my teeth for an hour while she did my hair and makeup. She curled my brown locks and put pink lipgloss and glittery silver eyeshadow on and painted my nails with silver nailpolish before she left to go get the outfit she wanted.

She returned with a short, dark blue dress and a black stone necklace with gold tone to it. She gave me black pumps to wear and a black fedora hat. I rolled my eyes at that one. I looked in the mirror and had to admit that I didn't look bad, but I wouldn't want to be scene in public for fear that I would cause an accident. The dress showed a little too much for my liking.

"What do you think?" Alice breathed as I stared in the mirror.

I gulped. "It, uh, looks good."

She narrowed her eyes. "Let's get another opinion."

She pulled me down the flight of stairs. For a pixie, she was strong. She quickly had me in the living room. I thanked God or whoever was listening that only Edward was in the room. When he saw me, his eyes widened.

"Edward, what do you think?" Alice asked as she spun me around in a slow circle.

Edward ran to my side and pulled me into his arms. "You look amazing, but you always look beautiful."

I rolled my eyes and Alice snorted. "Yes she always looks beautiful, but how does she look now?"

Edward grinned wickedly. "I'm just going to have to show her." Edward then yanked me into his arms and took off running to the cottage leaving Alice there swearing.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, readers, I would like to thank you for reading. I also would like to inform you that each chapter will start out as the Cullens playing their game, and then we will progress into either a truth or a dare. I hope you all have a nice, safe night. Happy reading.**

**~JerinAnn**


End file.
